ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2016)
''The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''is a 2016 American animated superhero remake of The 2002 movie. The film was directed by series creator Craig McCracken, and was released in theaters on November 21, 2016, by Warner Bros. Pictures. that tells the origin story of how the Powerpuff Girls were created, and how they came to be the defenders of Townsville and their role in the origins of their nemesis Mojo Jojo. In theaters, a 2016 short film titled "Boxed Man" was shown prior to the film, The film been over the television series Characters * Cathy Cavadini as Blossom, the intelligent and dutiful leader of the Powerpuff Girls * Tara Strong as Bubbles, the sweet and cheerful member of the Powerpuff Girls * E.G. Daily as Buttercup, the tough and brash member of the Powerpuff Girls * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, a chimpanzee mutated by Chemical X who becomes the Powerpuff Girls' archenemy * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls' creator and surrogate father; and the Talking Dog * Tom Kenny as the Mayor of Townsville; the Narrator; Mitch Mitchelson, the Powerpuff Girls' classmate; and Gangreen Gang members Snake and Lil' Arturo * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane, the Powerpuff Girls' school teacher * Jennifer Martin as Ms. Sarah Bellum, the Mayor's secretary * Jeff Bennett as Gangreen Gang members Ace, Big Billy, and Grubber * Grey DeLisle and Phil LaMarr as additional character voices * Rob Paulsen, Kevin Michael Richardson, and Frank Welker as various evil primates (credited as "Whole Lotta Monkeys") Rowdyruff Boys * Brick (voiced by Rob Paulsen in the series and Rob Rackstraw in the British dub): Blossom's equivalent, he is the short-tempered self-proclaimed leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. His personality is "puppy dog tail". He often goes off on gloating tangents that irritate even his brothers. He has an abrasive and rash attitude, which often causes conflict with his brothers. He wears a backwards red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. He also originally had bangs, which were replaced with a long spiky hair down his back when he was revived. After his resurrection, Brick became much more controlling, as seen when he would announce what games the boys would play or his ideas for fighting the Powerpuff Girls. He seems to find Butch's hyperactive behavior amusing as he would always watch his brother's reaction to new 'games'. He also hits Boomer for no reason other than for his own amusement or for believing he's saying something stupid. Brick's signature color is fire engine red. * Boomer (also voiced by Paulsen in the series and Rackstraw in the British dub): Bubbles' equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness and has been known to like disgusting things. His personality is "snips" (armpit hair). After his resurrection, Boomer is implied to be the least intelligent of the boys and he is often the victim of Brick's orders or punishments. However, despite being frequently insulted by both of his brothers, he is praised on occasion, like the acknowledgement that he is the best spitter of the group. Boomer's hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles's, but is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings haircut. Boomer's signature color is cobalt blue. * Butch (voiced by Roger L. Jackson in the series and Jimmy Hibbert in the British dub): Buttercup's equivalent, his personality is "snails". After his resurrection, Butch becomes more hyperactive and overly excited. He goes wild when Brick calls for a fight or announces a new 'game'. On occasion, he can be much more aggressive than either of his brothers. Butch's hair is spiked upwards, abandoning his previous cowlick from his first appearance. He also shares Buttercup's small triangular hair parting. Butch's signature color is forest green. The Amoeba Boys * Bossman (voiced by Jimmy Hibbert in the British dub): The leader and general spokesman of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a gray fedora. In the episode "You Snooze, You Lose" he is shown slapping Junior when he tries to put things in his mouth that the Powerpuff Girls requested. * Junior (voiced by David Holt in the British dub): The smallest one of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a black cap and usually repeats whatever Bossman says. In the episode Crime 101, he is named Tiny. His voice sounds very similar to Curly from The Three Stooges. * Slim (voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the British dub): The tallest one of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a brown fedora and is even much more incompetent and slow than the other amoebas. In the episode Crime 101, he is called Skinny Slim. Sedusa Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale in the series and Kate Harbour in the British dub) is a young, beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she typically doffs down to her leotard battle suit and fights with her whip-like hair (which she can control). In her introduction episode "Mommy Fearest", she poses as an ordinary woman named "Ima Goodlady". She becomes powerless when her hair becomes wet (or cut off). In episode "Something's a Miss", she poses as Miss Bellum, tying up and gagging the real Miss Bellum at her house (after dressing her up as Sedusa) and seducing the Mayor to perpetrate heists. In this episode, she had the ability to whip off globs of sticky hair gel adhering people to walls, but she was taken down by Miss Bellum, who cut off her hair. In the episode "Aspirations", Sedusa seduces the Ganggreen Gang into stealing Egyptian artifacts. She is still bald from when Miss Bellum cuts off her hair. When she gets the artifacts, she becomes giant and rather than hair, deadly asps (snakes) grow from her head. Sedusa betrays the Ganggreen Gang, which leads to Ace telling Blossom to take the crown from Sedusa, which the other artifacts do not work without. Sedusa loses her hair once more, as well as her gigantic stature. She begs the boys to help her, but they refuse and Sedusa is sent back to jail. Her eyes also change color depending on her mood. When she is happy or nice her eye color is green, but when she is angry or evil, they are red. This is seen in the episode "Mommy Fearest". Her name is a combination of the word "seduce" and Medusa from Greek mythology. Gallery Powerpuff girls.png Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) .png Darkonda (Power Rangers In Space Deutsch).png Destructoid (Power Rangers In Space Deutsch).png Kurbismonster (Power Rangers Staffel 2).jpg Ecliptor (Power Rangers In Space Deutsch).jpg Creepox (Postac PR Megaforce) - Wrogowie Power Rangers.png Powerpuff battlesuits by tjota-d4vst17.png Skylanders and powerpuff girls mcdonalds.jpg Category:2016 Films Category:Remakes Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:TimeWarner films Category:Films based on TV shows Category:Reboots